Lost Heir
by DaggersValor
Summary: After reading Mercedes Lackey and a few other books I was inspired to write this. All character's are mine and so is the story line. Please read and review. This is still a work in progess and my first story. Thank you. DV.
1. South Dains Down Fall

**Lost Heir: Chapter One: South Dain**

This story is about a defeated kingdom with a lost story starts off with Dace Marken as narrator.

The sector I was in entered the outer gates of South Dain. The screams were the first thing we heard. My body turned cold at the scenes of burnt homes, stores and slaughtered bodies burning in the streets. I could tell dread was filling the others as we made our way to the palace. The city had been invaded while our sector and four others went after The Prince of The Black Towers when he escaped. To our horror the city and everything in and around it had been attacked. We made it back to late.

We came upon the palace steps and there the ultimate defeat faced us. Our King hung from the highest steeple. I had spent my whole life here and ten of it serving Dart Kendall King of South Dain. Now my world had been snatched out from under me. On the steps lay the crown with it's gold lining and jeweled facets covered in dirt and blood. I turned from the scene before my stomach would over take me.

I looked at Sean Kel a man-at-arms in my sector. His face showed shock and his eyes were blank orbs.

"What now?" He asked aloud. He looked to Tren Melkin Commander-at-arms. "Tren, what are we going to do now? We've lost everything."

Tren stared at him blankly. "I... I don't know..." He replied.

"We've lost the King, the city and our lands are burned to the ground." Sean moaned. For some reason this whole conversation annoyed me to the core. Tren just looked at him. Sean moaned again and finally my annoyance turned to anger which in turn turned to rage. Sean just dropped to his knees moaning even more. I snapped right then and there.

I kicked Sean on his bald head to ground and slapped Tren hard across the face.

"Enough!" I yelled at them both. "You sit here like common peasants with no brains! Your trained soldiers you stupid buffons! And you Tren Melkin are Commander-at-arms! You should no better, you've been doing this for thirty years but instead you want to pull this stupid shit!" This was the first time I'd every lost my temper and for once I didn't really care about it either. I turned to all the soldiers watching.

"Have you ALL lost your damn minds?" I asked. "Have none of you noticed that someone is not here? Well have you? I didn't think so." My mind was racing now. " Everyone splint into groups of six and start searching the palace! If you can't find the Heir in there the beginning searching the city!" I shouted. They just stared at me stunned. "GET MOVING YOU FUCKING MORONS!" I turned back to Tren and Sean than.

"I think we have work to do 'Commander'." I said calmly and walked away with them both staring at my back. Sure I was a five foot four fiary red head gray eyed only female fighter in South Dain but when I finally have enough of stupidty then someone is going to listen one way or another.


	2. Into Cove Mountain

**Chapter Two: Cove Mountain**

Day break was coming over the ridge as young Thornhart Rivers awoke in a field just at the bottom of Cove Mountain. He rolled on to his back and slowly sat up. He looked down at himself, he was still covered in dirt from the night before. He was a lanky boy of fourteen with somewhat short brown hair and gold brown eyes. His skin was normally a creamy pink color without the dirt. He had a silver cuff-band ring in the top of his right ear. Dark green pants on and a black cotton shirt with a lighter green vest over that. His now muddy boots were made of soft brown leather and just in the edge at the top of his left boot was a small but very sharp dirk.

Thornhart got to his feet while taking in his surroundings. His friend still lay on ground curled up in a blanket. He didn't bother waking her instead he walked to the small creek near by to wash up. His service badger was still around his upper right arm. He reached for it to take it off after he decided it would be best to hide it from view for now. After stripping down to his waist Thorn jumped into the cold water. He cleaned his self then reached for the rest of his dirty clothes on the bank to wash as well. He stopped reaching for it about half way and looked up to see who the owner of a pair of black boots standing next to his clothes was.

A very tall and bulky man stood there. All his clothes were black and he carried a broad sword strapped to his back. His blonde hair was pulled and tired back from a hard face that held deep green eyes and a scare ran across his left cheek. Thorn didn't dare move a muscle. The mans eyes watched him closely. Thorn straightened and stared at him.

"Why is it that young man such as yourself would be traveling this far from the main roads and so deep into the forrest?" He asked calmly as he crossed his arms in front of his broad chest.

Thorn thought about his answer before saying, "It is easier to travel when I'm not around others." Thorn was being careful not to give away that his friend was still sleeping near by. He was more afraid for her than for his own safety.

"Oh, I see." The strange said. "And pray tell, would this happen to be for your safety or your friend there in tree." He point at a tree just to the other side of the creek. Thorn was just a little surprised when he looked up to find that she was sitting in the branches calmly watching the conversation intently.

"What are you..." Thorn stopped before asking remembering the man was still there. "What do you want?" He finally asked tired of playing some kind talking game with the man.

"Oh nothing really I was just happened to be passing through here when I heard someone in this direction and found the two of you here." He answered. He looked at them then seemed to relax. "My name is Armel Bladesman. I'm a traveling swordsman from Mandell City and you are?" Suddenly there was a load splash and they both looked to see the girl standing in the water.

"I'm Darkale Avanlyn and this is my friend Thornhart Rivers." She told him as she waded through the water to them. "We are traveling to Mandell City. Are you also going?"

Armel laughed when Thorn groaned. "Why yes my lady I am. I have friends coming to visit my home there and wish to be there before they arrive but I wouldn't mind having company on the there if you wish to travel together." He told her smiling.

"Wonderful, we wouldn't mind at all." She answered returning his smile. Thorn nearly choked on her words.

"Speak for yourself 'dear heart'." He said and reached for his clothes and dunked them under the water to get them clean.


	3. Escape Black Tower

**Chapter three: The Black Tower: Narrator- Lily Gwendal**

The walls were plastered with red streaks as three shadows emerged from the dark hall. The first to appear was a tall youth with blonde hair medium length covering pointed ears with pale blue eyes against almost white skin and black feathery wings lade tightly to his back. He had no shirt on over the chiseled muscles of his chest that was now covered in blood. He was know as Vartal E'more. To his left a taller and more muscler young man with light brown hair and blonde streaks , slightly tan skin holding the same blue eyes and pointed ears only he had no wings. His name was Cryton E'more. On youths other side was girl shorter and leaner that had light and dark blonde hair with the same pale skin and eyes but she didn't have the pointed ears and her wings were gray and black undertone. She was Marsea E'more. They are known to most as the E'more sibblings. They powerful, graceful , beautiful and most of all terroriblely frightening when angered but they were my friends, my family. My protectors, but at that very moment all I could do was stare at them in amazement and fear. I finally understood why so many had feared their beauty and strength. They had just literally killed twelve Black Tower soldiers with only their hands.

"Come on Lily, we have to get away from here. It's not safe and we can't keep this up forever." Said Cryton as he waved a hand in the direction of the bodies. I sat there, to stunned to move. Marsea moved closer towards me.

"Please Lily, we need to leave now." She pleaded. Her eyes still darted towards the other halls. "I know your scared right now but don't freak out on us just yet hun."

Cryton reached for my hand and I didn't resist. I got to my feet and we all turned and ran for the enterance.

**Narrator- Cryton E'more**

As we finally reached the edge of the wood surrounding the Black Towers I gave in to the smile that wouldn't go away. I had been trying to hold it back ever since I had seen that Lily was unharmed and we were taking her away from this hell hole. I was afriad we would be to later and that they were planning to torture her or worse. Though we had grown up together she wasn't someone I look to as friend. She absolutally breath taking in my eyes. With icy blue hair, cream white skin and thoughs eyes of hers would always trap me. Her body was delicate but her curves had more to tell about what lay underneath the clothes she wore. I had always felt the need to be with her since we were kids. To protect her but I had failed to keep her safe from the Black Tower. Had never felt so scared in my life. The moment I saw the soldiers back there I had an undying lust for their blood. Now the only thing I would have to worry about was whether or not she was now scared of me or my family for seeing us killing.

We finally stopped for the night by a small river. I let Marsea take Lily down to the river to wash up but my nerves never acted right when I couldn't see her.

"Chill out and relax bro we got her back now." Vartel said from were he lay on the ground by the fire they had built. I signed and tried to relax.

"It's not easy when I already let thoses asses take her once and not knowing whether or not she fears us for killing them." I told him.

"Well I think she'll forgive you about it but your right about her being scared of us now. I'm not sure she'll ever be able to see us in the same light again." He informed me.

"Thats what I'm afriad of." I said. "Well for now I'm more worried about getting her as far away here as possible. We'll head north from here I think and try to get her and us farther by sunset tomorrow."

He looked over to the woods edge in the direction of the river. "We could do that for awhile but we should really northeast after that. We're going to need some supplies soon and the closest place is Ridge Valley." He said.

"Agreed then. I'll tell Marsea in the morning when I get her alone. I don't want to scare Lily anymore then she already is." I told him.

"Amen to that brother." He said laughing. Soon Marsea and Lily came back from the river so that Vartel and I could take our turn cleaning up. Vartel and I needed it much worse then the girls since Vartel and I had been the ones to busy riping people apart, we were covered in the most blood. As I passed Marsea I spoke to her about talking in the morning alone so I could fill her in on the plan for now.

"Cryton I think you should talk to Lily soon or at least stay close to her tonight. " She told me looking in the direction of Lily. "All she been asking is me is if there was some way to talk to you alone soon and I think you two need to."

Marsea walked away and I just stood there for a moment than turned to catch up with Vartel at the river.


	4. A New Traveling Companion

**Chapter Four: A New Traveling Companion: Narrator- Thornhart**

The track up the mountain side was a ruff one. It would take most of the afternoon and the next day to get through to the other side. I had already decided I didn't like the stranger Armel. He was to observent and wouldn't quit asking so many damn questions either. It was to damn frustrating to have him around and it just pissed me off even more because he always seemed to find some way to touch Darkale. The man was a complete pain in my ass. Why Darkale had even thought to travel with him it was a mystery to me. I just wanted to get rid of him and get to Mandell City soon.

"Thorn we should take a short break for a minute." Darkale said. "My legs are burning with this much walking."

"I could always carry you m'lady." Armel offered her. Which just seemed to piss me off even more.

"Thats ok, I think a short break will be just fine." She told.

"I agree, a short break will do us no harm." I threw him a look as I said this. He only looked at me and smiled. It made it that much worse and that much easier to dislike him altogether. I couldn't help but think the merc was nothing more then a noble with all to male interests in Darkale.

"How much longer do you think it will take for us to reach the top?" Darkale asked.

"About day and maybe part of the next as well." I informed her without taking my eyes off Armel. The man was looking up the rest of the trail. Suddenly there was a loud crash just down the trail a few feet from us. We all turned to see what it was. And there standing with hands on her knees panting hard and red face with sweat was a young woman with long black hair wearing brown pants, a white shirt that had a matching brown vest over it and strapped to her back was a bow with a quiver full of arrows. Out of no were Armel began to roar with laughter.

"Hahaha! You finally caught up with me have you my little Huntress." He said still shacking with laughter. She looked up and over toward us.

"Thats right you arrogant warmuger!" She shouted at him. "And I'll have your head on a pike if I don't get what belongs to me back from you!" This only seemed to send Armel into more roaring laughs.

"What the hells going on here?" I asked him more out of annoyance then curiousity. He only proceded to laugh more.

"Whats going on is I want the money I loaned my oh so wonderful brother who left without paying me back." She told me as she made her way up the trail toward us.

"Oh dear heart you wouldn't really make your good ole brother pay you back would you?" He asked her with a total an innocence that was completely false.

"Your damn right I would! You even promised to pay me back. Do you honestly think I would let you take my money and expect me not to want it back?" She asked.

"Well actually I did." Armel told her. I just stood there next to Darkale. I was really and truely enjoying the whole situation he seemed to have himself in. His sister seemed to be highly intent on kicking his ass right there and then. I even so muched as smiled openly. His walked up to him and she was almost eye to eye with and pocked a finger at his chest.

"You listen to me very carefully Armel Swordsman. If you don't pay me back the money I swear on our dead fathers grave you will live only long enough to regret ever being born in the first." She told him in a voice as cold as steel and just as sharp as a two edged blade.

"Alright alright, I'll pay back your money my dear little sister." He told her. "But for now you can join us on our way to Mandell City because I don't know have that kind of money on me at the moment."

"You just better hope you can pay it back." She said pocking him with her finger again. He only signed.

"Well I guess it's settled then. You'll just travel with us." Darkale told her as she offered her hand. "I'm Darkale and this is my friend Thohrnhart and we are traveling with your brother to Mandell City."

"A pleasure to meet you m'lady." I told her smiling. I had a feeling we're going to get along just fine.

She smiled and said, "I am Adela Swordsman, younger sister to this warmuger." And with that we started are way back up the trail and try to make up for the lost time we had just encountered.


End file.
